One-Shots!
by DippandMabes618
Summary: This is your average series of one-shots of our favorite twins Dipper and Mabel! Just please give it a try! Pwetty Pwease? *enter Dipper and Mabel begging with their adorable puppy dog faces*
1. All Too Soon

**Hi wonderful fallers! It's been a while hasn't it? I STILL haven't updated My Fake Smile, but only because I have been working and balancing my ideas for the sequel of I'm Sorry. I know its been like two months but we had Thanksgiving break and I had to go to a Thanksgiving celebration an my parents left early so we stayed in a hotel with NO wifi! Then I had school and apparently teachers like to give quizzes and tests and a whole bunch of homework between Thanksgiving and Winter break so that took a lot of studying. And over Winter break I was with my family so I wasn't really thinking about my fanfictions. Anyways this is the first of many one-shots! This one is a poem, enjoy! :)**

What should I do?

The only love I ever knew.

Gone.

He was more than a brother.

He was like no other.

He was my twin,

My best friend,

And I thought our bond would never end.

In a way it hasn't.

I still hold on.

I still believe in him.

And I know he'd do the same for me too.

But now there's nothing we can do

Because he flew to heaven all too soon.

**Okay I'm pretty sure everyone guessed who that was about and who was talking. It was pretty obvious...Oh! In case you guys didn't know I won an award for the 2013 Fanfiction Awards! **Enter 5sec video of me screaming** Thank you for anyone who voted! Also if you have any ideas for another one shot or poem PM me! **

**Remember to review! :)**


	2. Please Wake Up

**Hey guys for the two people that took the time to review: Thank you. I feel like everyone forgot about me :(**

Mabel's P.O.V

"We are gathered here today to say our final goodbye's to Mason or as some liked to call him 'Dipper' Lee Pines. He was only 12 years old some would like to say too young for this kind of thing to happen, but God sent an angel to come collect him and bring him home..." I can't believe this. My twin brother was...dead. He was really dead. I look to my side I see my mom and on my right I see my dad crying and whispering comforting words in my ear. Tears welled up in my eyes. No. I don't want to cry. I blinked until they went away. Behind us I see my grandparents also crying alongside my aunt and my uncle. Behind them I hear Soos crying harder than anyone else (We all know how emotional he gets) and Wendy beside him holding a tissue to her eyes trying her best not to sob like Soos. On the other side of Soos Grunkle Stan's eyes were red and he was shaking. Beside Wendy, Robbie has his arms around hertrying to provide a little comfort. He actually looked like he was fighting back tears. Behind them Lee, Nate, Thompson, and even Tambry were crying at the lost of their beloved Dr Funtimes. On the very last row Pacifica her parents, Gideon and his dad were sitting all looking sad. Which was surprising since they were all sworn enemies of the Pines. But I guess a death brings us together. "And now we're going to have Jesus 'Soos' Martinez come up and say a few words about Mason." Everyone clapped as Soos made his way up to the microphone. "Dipper was like my best friend we would go on adventures together, blow up hotdogs in the microwave," he stopped while people laughed, "me and the little dude would sit around at the Mystery Shack and talk all the time. But one thing I learned from those talks was that once he started talking about his sister Mabel he wouldn't stop." He said with tears in his eyes while looking at me. "This day as sad as it is is even more sad for me. While in Gravity Falls I feel like I was the only one who really saw how much they loved each other. Here we are, crying over our friend, son, grandson, and great-nephew when the one that should be crying the most won't because she blames herself." He said with his voice cracking at the end. "Would you like to come up and say a few words Hambone?" I smiled a little at the nickname and walked up to the microphone. As soon as I got there I hugged Soos as tight as I could. "Go ahead Mabes." I immediately stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked. I blinked away the tears, "Oh it's nothing important," I whispered, "It's just that Dipper used to call me that." I said while putting my head down. Soos touched my shoulder which made me look up and he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before sitting back down. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone. "H-Hello everyone. Today I-I'm going to um talk t-to you ab-bout my brother Dipper." I looked down at my parents who were smiling and encouraging me on. "Dipping-Sauce was my best friend in the entire world, and he always will be. We did everything together and we're rarely ever apart. We thought this summer would be boring but as the 'Mystery Twins' we found something to do. Solving mysteries. But solving mysteries was supposed to be fun, something to pass the time with, it wasn't supposed to kill! But it's been fun. And I guess I just-" I stopped and sighed. "I just-" I felt the tears coming on. I looked at Dipper's body and I finally let them fall. "I just want my Dippy back!" I yelled as I ran towards the coffin. I took both of his hands and intertwined them with mine. My eyes were red already, my tear-stained cheeks were probably red, and I'm sure I looked like a mess but I didn't care. "C'mon Dipper help me out here! You always help me when I'm sad so why not now?! I need you so much right now and you're not doing anything about it! I love you too much to let you go please wake up!" I felt my parents pulling me away so I let go of his hands and grabbed his casket instead. "He can't lay in there forever! He's claustrophobic! And where's his hat?! He never leaves without it!" I screamed through tears. "Sweetie calm down he's in a better place now." My mom said. "No! He may be in great place but I'm not because he's not here!" I heard my mom choke back a sob. "Baby he was in pain God took him away from us because he wanted Mason to be ok-" "Don't call him Mason! He doesn't like that name! He likes Dipper!" "Ok we'll Dipper isn't in pain anymore but if he's watching over you like a guardian angel he's hurting all over again because he hates seeing you sad!" "I don't care! He's my twin! I can't live without my other half! Please Dipper wake up!" My mom got one of my hands off his coffin. "Wake up!" I screamed again. "Wake up Dips!" My other hand got pulled off, and my dad started speed walking out of the church. I started screaming at him to put me down. When that didn't work I started kicking. I gave it one last try before I was carried out of the church. "Please Dipper wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"


	3. Smile Dip

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack. There were barely any customers so Grunkle Stan had already changed back into his boxers and T-Shirt, Wendy was talking to Mabel, and Soos was watching the counter for any specks of dust that may fall on it and when it did he furiously wiped it. In other words it was the perfect day for Dipper to sit in the attic and read his book. It was basically complete silence and Dipper was enjoying every minute of it. That is until Wendy pulled out a bag similar to a bag of chips. Then it seemed like chaos struck the shack. "So basically he was a dumb-dumb face that obviously had no taste in girls." Mabel said as she finished a story about a boy that rejected her. Wendy laughed and said, "oh Mabel, who would reject you?" "That's what I'm saying!" Mabel said with a smile, and Wendy laughed again and reached under the table where they were sitting and pulled out a bag. "What do you have there?" Mabel asked curiously, "Is it Smile Dip secretly hiding in a chip bag?! Cause if it is I so want some!" "No it's not Smile Dip." Wendy lied with a laugh, "plus if it was I couldn't give it to you." "Why not?!" Mabel asked. "Because I promised Dipper I wouldn't after what happened at the Dusk 2 Dawn." "Oh ok...totally cool with it. It's not like he's my dad or anything but he is my bro and I totally respect his opinion." Mabel said with an insane smile. She then started furiously tapping her foot while looking at Wendy with the same insane looking smile. Everyone stared at her. "Uh, Mabel are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Mabel said with a crazy sounding laugh at the end. "JUST GIVE ME SOME SMILE DIP!" Mabel suddenly yelled and jumped across the table and grabbed the bag. "Mabel!" "Hambone!" Soos and Stan quickly ran over to the two girls and tried getting the bag from Mabel. "Mabel it's not Smile Dip!" Wendy yelled and grabbed the other end of the bag. The two girls started a tug-of-war fight with the bag that involved a lot of yelling. Somehow Wendy got the bag away and tried to run away, but Mabel jumped on her back and was trying to pry the bag out of Wendy's hand or at least make her fall. Dipper of course heard all the commotion happening downstairs, but he said to himself, "just ignore it and maybe it'll go away, just ignore it and maybe it'll go away." But of course it didn't so he sighed and stuffed his nose further into his book hoping to block the noise a least a little, but to no avail. "Ugh!" Dipper groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. On the nightstand that separates his and Mabel's bed there was a picture facing him of his mom and dad. He picked it up and looked behind it where his picture of Mabel laid. He sighed and said, "I love you sis, but is it really necessary to do all this yelling?" He sat there staring at the picture as if it was going to answer, but hey anything can happen in Gravity Falls, right? Downstairs Grunkle Stan was trying to peel Mabel off of Wendy's back and Soos was trying to get in the middle of both of them. Finally Mabel gave up and was pulled off by Stan. Wendy turned around and said, "what the heck was that?" While breathing heavy. "I want that Smile Dip!" Mabel yelled with a look of determination. "It's not Smi-" "Don't start with that 'it's not Smile Dip' crap! I know it is." Mabel said ending with a creepy laugh, "I can smell it." She whispered slowly as she moved a little closer to the bag in Wendy's hand. "Whoa! Stay away!" Wendy said as she held the bag behind her and put her other hand in front of her as if to protect herself. Mabel stopped walking and dropped her creepy pre-teen act and begged Wendy, "please Wendy! Just a little bite!" "No, Mabel." Wendy said, "I promised your brother that-" "Oh, so Dipper is the reason for this?" Mabel asked. Wendy nodded. "So if he said I could have some you'll give it to me?" "Yea, I guess." Wendy said. "Watch this," Mabel said. "What are you going to do?" Soos asked. "Just watch...this is the bright side of having an over protective brother...Aaaah! Dipper help me!" In three seconds flat Dipper was down stairs screaming for his sister. "Mabel?! Are you okay?!" Dipper asked. "Yea I'm fine!" Mabel said with a smile. "Oh thank goodness." Dipper said while running over to hug her. Mabel hugged him back and looked up and saw Stan, Soos, and Wendy's surprised faces. Mabel smiled and mouthed "watch this." Mabel pulled away from the hug and a look of sadness spread across her face. "Wendy won't let me have any Smile Dip." Mabel said in the saddest way possible, "she said that you told her not to let me have any." "Yea, I did." Dipper said. "But why?! Why would you do that?! Why don't you love me?!" Mabel asked acting like she was really sad about it. "I do love you! But last time you got a stomach ache and I don't want that to happen again." Dipper said. "Please Dipper!" Mabel begged with puppy dog eyes. Even growing up with her Dipper could not refuse. "Ok fine. Wendy let her have Smile Dip." "Yay!" Mabel yelled as Wendy handed her the bag. Wendy walked over to Dipper and said, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Dipper sighed and said, "I know." Later on that night Mabel was in the bathroom throwing up and Dipper was holding her hair back and rubbing he back. Mabel finished and wiped her mouth with the back of her mouth. She turned to Dipper and asked, "why did you let me eat so much Smile Dip?" 


End file.
